Kisses From Wammy House
by FrostandSilence
Summary: Never let BB plan anything. BB x L Matt x Mello X Near Mello x L x Near


If anybody read The Chain That We Wore, this is the mentioned drabble on L's first kiss (or kisses) and the boys in Wammy house. Mainly fluff. I don't know how old Beyond is, it's really never mentioned, so I'm making him seventeen-ish in this. This is set two years before the Kira case, so Mello and Matt would be twelve, Near would be eleven, and L would be 22. Oh god. He's just so old. XD For the sake of making this a little less awkward, let's go AU and say that he's somehow 18 here... might add another chapter to this later and turn it into an ongoing story on the various Wammy house goings-on. Not so sure if I should.

* * *

"I'm JUST like L." Beyond shook his hair and smiled whilst licking the thick red jam off his fingers.

Mello disagreed. _What a little copy_, he thought to himself. "Well, that doesn't matter, because I'M his favourite."

"Nah, Near is." Matt offered his unbiased opinion on the subject, unfortunately earning only angry stares. "I'm right, though. Wammy said it himself."

"L is coming to visit us for his birthday," said Near, offering a welcome change of subject, "since A died he almost never does. we should stop fighting and welcome him back."

"Near's right. Since I'm the oldest, I'll be in charge of planning."

after flipping off his game console, Matt cut in again "Beyond is a pervert."

"Hee..." as all the jam was gone, the oldest boy had turned to sucking his fingers instead "any objections?"

There were none.

* * *

It was always too much, all the travelling that L had to do. If he was a lesser man he'd be constantly complaining. At first he was excited to see new places, but as he'd grown up travel had fallen into the same pace as everything else, an endlessly boring one. Everyone at Wammy's was happy to see him, but the four boys who welcomed him seemed the most enthusiastic. Mello, face crammed full of chocolate, Near, nonchalantly twirling his hair, Matt, who for once didn't have any sort of game in his hands, and Beyond, who grinned like a madman, were a far cry from family, but they were the only real thing that L had to come home to. _Home. What a joke. _He did want to visit more, that was no lie, but he didn't want to stay in Wammy's house. Whatever lonely life he had managed to shape for himself was broken by this only because he still desperately wanted to be spoiled and treated like the prodigal geniuses were. Hell, it was useless to think otherwise. It did tend to cure his loneliness, if only briefly, and despite being filled with other thoughts he was thankful for that.

'Welcome back, L!" A happy Beyond exclaimed. _Welcome home, Lawli,_ he thought to himself. He'd never told anyone about the shinigami eyes. Not even L. He'd wanted to hug L tightly and say something like "Lawli, I love you!" when he was a little more innocent and naive, but now he had realized that it would only raise unwanted questions. Besides, L was more the cold and calculating type than the hugging one.

"We have a bottle." Near calmly held up an empty soda pop bottle.

Biting his thumb, L began to feel a little uneasy. _They have a bottle?_ "Oh? What for?"

"A game!" It was a warm day, particularly humid, and Mello's chocolate was beginning to melt. Something was certainly amiss, as he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

L's fears were realized shortly after dinner as the boys sat in a circle on the floor of Beyond and Near's shared room. The bottle sat in the centre, tired black eyes staring at it nervously. _What were they up to?_

Matt went first. He spun the bottle a little too hard and it took a few seconds for the bottle to stop on Mello. shrugging, Matt leaned over and gave Mello a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you have to do THAT" remarked L, rather confused as to why anyone would play this game.

"You don't have to play." Near spun next. It landed on Mello as well. The blonde grimaced as Near gave him a kiss as well. _Oh, come on,_ he muttered to himself.

Then he spun it. It landed right between Matt and Near "WHAT THE HELL." The other two boys didn't seem to sympathize. they planted kisses on both his cheeks and smiled. Well, Matt did.

Next came Beyond. He had practised this for weeks. Angles, positions, he'd taken it all into account. With a deep breath, he spun it, keeping his fingers crossed hopefully. "Me?" L looked at the bottle.

_YES!_ On the inside, Beyond was trying hard to control himself, on the outside, he had his lips pressed hard against L's. The younger boys watched in amazement, as the kiss lasted far longer than it should have, and when Beyond finally pulled away, L looked slightly horrified. "Your turn." said the aroused teen, handing L the bottle.

"I'd prefer not to." L put the bottle down, only to find that Mello and Near had somehow gotten onto his lap and were both giving him little kisses. Matt didn't seem to care that much. he'd taken out his gameboy and started playing again. So much for that. Beyond was a little disappointed that L didn't seem to enjoy his kiss, and a little annoyed by the fact that Mello and Near had decided that they should get kisses too.


End file.
